Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for the preparation of standardized expression cassettes. The invention also relates to a method for recombining such standardized expression cassettes in vivo in a host cell. Further the invention relates to a method for the integration of a nucleic acid sequence at a target locus. Also, the invention relates to a system for preparing standardized expression cassettes and to a system for producing a nucleic acid construct of interest incorporated at a target locus.